Mandy the Demon-Reaper
by AkumaKami64
Summary: The army arrived just a little too late to save Mandy from being devoured. Fortunately, or unfortunately, the Bitch-Queen is not so easily defeated. Junior, you just gave the Human Incarnation of Evil near-ultimate power. Good job!


Mandy the Demon-Reaper

Disclaimer: I don't own Grim Tales

Summary: The army arrived just a little too late to save Mandy from being devoured. Fortunately, or unfortunately, the Bitch-Queen is not so easily defeated. Junior, you just gave the Human Incarnation of Evil near-ultimate power. Good job!

Regular speak

_Thoughts and Emotions talking to person outside mind_

**Demonic or Animalistic Speak**

_**Demonic or Animalistic Thought**_

Darkness. That was all Mandy saw when she awoke. The Belly of the Beast, as it were…she had been eaten by that damn robot pumpkin thing,_ 'Dammit...,'_ She thought to herself in disappointed, "Eaten and I don't even know by what," She murmured with a sigh as the feeling returned to her body. She winced as she tilted her head up and scowled, seeing the mass of tentacles slithering out of the darkness above her and about to impale her through the gut.

She let her head fall back and allowed her brain to process this. Those tentacles were covered in thorns and green eyes. Grim said he thought Junior was inside this thing. Minnie was dead. Whatever this was, it had a taste for souls...

"Fuck me," Mandy said with a sigh as she realized what was going on, "Junior, you little bastard," She said with a hollow chuckle. Minnie had given her brother her powers before her death and now he was an abomination of a Demon-Reaper hybrid, "You know, I might be tempted to give up...just to see what the hell Junior could do," Mandy commented to herself as she pulled her head up to look at the tentacles piercing her body- or her soul, she wasn't sure at the moment, "But he's not the one in control here. And I'm not leaving the Underworld to a slimy, cheesy, brainless, hentai-tentacle-rape-monster-wannabe," She snarled as she reached up to grab one of the tentacles and ripped it out of her gut before ripping the limb off entirely.

The Nergal squealed and screeched as Mandy ripped several more out of her gut until they all retracted from her and slithered back into the shadows, leaving the Queen to fall until she hit some relative floor in the blackness, "Wimp," Many murmured as she got on her feet, the hole in her abdomen already starting to heal over.

She sighed in annoyance as she realized her guns weren't on her. She glanced over her shoulder with a half lidded expression, "Well, you coming or what?" She asked, the swarm of tentacles rushing towards her hesitating for a moment before striking. She rolled her eyes as she reached out, grabbing one in mid-strike and tearing it off while two others impaled her chest. She grunted as she grabbed onto another with her other arm, her grip right on a large eyeball, twisting and crushing it painfully.

"Pathetic," She said as the appendages receded again, "All this power and such a low pain tolerance," She murmured in distaste. Her eye barely twitched as she slouched slightly, Nergal spikes impaled through her right leg. She smirked, however, as she twisted around and ripped that tentacle off. Without pausing, she held up the dismembered tentacle and snapped off two of the long spikes to use as knives. Twirling them experimentally, she sliced down the middle of an incoming attack, coating herself in green demon blood.

She smirked as she impaled two more coming from both sides...than she gasped in pain, for once, before growling as she tore off the tentacle in her upper left thigh, "If that had been a bit more to the right...I would be VERY pissed right now," She muttered darkly. She stood a bit straighter as she realized something else was here now. She turned around, finding nothing...than she looked up and gave a true death glare. The mutilated corpse of Minnie, controlled by the Nergal, actually flinched back but didn't drop Junior's soul, held firmly in its mouth.

"I am going to destroy you, worm," Mandy whispered in a cold, even tone. She might have smirked as it took a step back to be a bit further up and away from the Bitch Queen. However, now, Mandy was just too enraged to take any enjoyment from it. With all her skills and energy from years of training as an assassin, she jumped up and punched the Nergal-Minnie right in the cheek, sending it plummeting to the 'ground' below them. Without missing a beat, Mandy grabbed onto Junior's soul and held him in her arms, careful not to hurt him with her spike-knives, "Now, let's get you back in control before that beast does anything stupid," Mandy said, mostly to herself, as she prepared to awaken Junior's soul, only to pause as she heard the Nergal shifting.

She sighed in annoyance as she shifted and held Junior with one arm, his head buried into the crook of her neck, and walked over to the still stunned Nergal as it tried to stand back up. Mandy scowled before throwing the two spikes with a flick of her wrist, impaling the hands to the floor at the wrists. Once she was close enough, the blonde immortal kicked it in the chin, sending it onto its back with a screech. Mandy grunted as several of the lower tentacles grazed her side before she grabbed them firmly, ripping the limbs out with her free right hand.

Yes, holding Junior was a bit of a handicap, but she wasn't about to risk tentacles coming from every which way and stealing him away to another area of the stomach. With a glare, she squeezed on the tentacles in her hand, the thorns digging into her palm, before using it to yank the Nergal towards her, hard, tearing the hands off at the wrists. Her fist impacted with its jaw, cracking it, but also giving the Nergal a chance to use its tongue to wrap around Mandy's wrist and latch onto her hand.

Mandy just gave the Nergal-infested and now near-limbless Minnie-corpse a stare, as it dangled from her hand, a stare that questioned its intelligence for attempting such a move. In response, the Nergal just clamped harder, seeming to try to drink her blood. With a roll of her eyes, Mandy reeled her fist back and slammed the Nergaling into the ground, cracking and possible breaking the skull.

Hearing it groan out a hiss and seeing its body still twitching, she calmly stepped onto the chest of what had once been her daughter, her left high-heel digging into the young body. If Mandy had a smoke on her, she'd have one right about now, "You're far too annoying to let live," Mandy said, even and emotionlessly. The Nergal looking up at its 'mother' in fear as she put her entire weight onto the left foot, the heel stabbing into the chest where the heart would be, before kicking the Nergal in the head with her right foot; then again and again, until the head was finally decapitated, skidding across the ground after one last powerful kick.

"Well...that was even more of a curb-stomp than I thought it would be," Nergal Senior said in amusement, "I guess I SHOULD be mad that you, technically, killed half of my grandchild."

"I hardly consider that thing my child, Nergal. Minnie was, but this thing, to me, was just something that came with her powers, a tag along," She said coldly, unsurprised by the demon's presence.

"As cold as ever," Nergal said, looking amused as he saw Junior sleeping peacefully in Mandy's hold, "To most people at least."

"Not a word," Mandy warned evenly, "So, what now?" She asked, not sure what to do now.

"Wake him up and hope he doesn't have to barf you up to get your body and soul out of his stomach," Nergal answered with a shrug, "Of course, that's better than the alternative, I suppose..."

Mandy glared briefly at the joke before she raised her free hand and flicked Junior between the eyes, "Wake up," She ordered in a light yet commanding tone.

"Huh...Mom?" Junior asked in surprise as he blinked his blue and grey eyes open, "Where am I?" He asked, seeing only darkness around them.

"In your own stomach," Mandy answered bluntly.

"...What happened to your clothes? And what's the green stuff all over you?" Junior asked with a blush.

Mandy rose an eyebrow as she looked down and saw that, while she was focusing on the fight, the tentacles had damaged much of her clothes, revealing even more than before, and she had a good coating of green nergal blood over at least half of her.

"A fight. Now, retract the Nergal before I decide just to rip a hole out," She ordered impatiently.

"Nergal?...Oh my devil, Minnie," Junior realized in despair and sadness, his eyes wide as the memories came flooding back.

"You can explain and cry about that later," Mandy said warningly. Junior shook a bit as he tried to gain control of his emotions.

"U-um...ho-how do I do t-that exactly?" He asked shakingly, trying to keep himself together.

"Mandy, try speaking in Nergal tongue, it might help," Nergal Senior suggested, Junior nearly spinning out of Mandy's arm to see Nergal Senior behind them. Mandy gave her son a glare that said 'Don't ask right now', which Junior wisely obeyed.

"Why don't you do it?" Mandy asked with a raised eyebrow.

"It doesn't work when it's coming from a figment of one's imagination," He answered with a shrug.

Mandy rolled her eyes and began to mutter commands in Nergal-tongue as Junior's eyes went wide before they glowed green...

**Meanwhile**

"Wha de fook is goin on?" Grim muttered to himself in confusion. The giant pumpkin-themed monster had suddenly collapsed and started spasming a few minutes after it ate Mandy. He had little doubt that Mandy was doing her usual thing, tearing the monster apart and/or making it submit to her, but the monster had been limp for a few minutes now.

"Perhaps getting out of this creature takes a bit of time, Master?" Pain suggested. After all, just because you kill a giant monster from the inside after it had eaten you whole, didn't mean escaping the stomach was the easy part.

"Maybe, Mon...," Grim said unsurely, blinking as the mass of metal and demon flesh began to wither and convulse, the green eyes glowing brightly, "Oh fook me, EVERYONE GET DE FOOK BACK!" He yelled, the royal guards retreating quickly at their King's command.

To Grim's relief, as he hid behind a large piece of rubble, the explosion he had expected was much less powerful than anticipated. However, chunks of demonic blood, guts, and gore rained over half the town, along with the occasional scraps of metal, "Well...dat coulda been worse." Grim commented as the soldiers cautiously and slowly advanced towards the epicenter of the explosion, where most of the metal still remained. Grim's jaw literally fell from his skull at what he saw.

There was Mandy, the Bitch Queen herself, holding Grim Junior, Prince of the Underworld, gently in her arms in the midst of the carnage. That was not what made Death lose his jaw, however. While Grim KNEW that these were his wife and son, they both looked very different. Junior seemed to be human, or at least had the appearance of a flesh and blood face with one blue and one grey eye. However, his sweater was replaced by a hooded cloak of demonic-skin and out of the bottom of the cloak was a lithe tail, covered in Nergal eyes, with axe-blades at the end of it.

Mandy, however, had also changed. At first glance, the changes would barely seem noticeable. It would look more like a new color scheme than anything else. Her outfit was completely repaired, but the black fabric of her top, coattail, and arm bands now seemed to be an incredibly dark shade of blue and the reds were all glowing green. The red gem at the center of her top now looked more like a Nergal eye than anything else. Along the sides of her head were two lines of Nergal flesh that were adorned with many thorns, giving the impression of a crown.

Grim couldn't help noticing how they stared at each other. Junior was shocked, confused, sad, and so many other emotions mixing and flooding together. But for once, Mandy's expression was...much less guarded than usual. Her stare might seem almost apathetic to anyone else. But he could see it flashing across her red eyes; sympathy, love, maybe even understanding and protectiveness. Grim wasn't looking at the Bitch Queen or the Heir of Death in that exact instant. All he saw, for that brief moment, was a mother and her son.

Than the moment was over and the pair returned to their senses, Junior looking around in surprise and Mandy looking at Grim evenly, "What are you staring at, Bonehead?" She asked, as if everything was alright. As if nothing had changed. But as the Embodiment of Death saw a flicker of green in her black pupils, he knew everything had changed. But he had his family back, most of them anyway, and that was what mattered to him.

**Meanwhile**

HIM's eyebrow twitched as he looked at the screen, showing the near-complete family of the Grim Clan. He had hoped to steal MiniMandy's soul to control the Reaper-Beast. However, the Bitch Queen pulled off another one of her_ 'evil miracles'_, as some call them. And as a demon of temptation, Kare could feel the connection between Minnie and her Nergal...which was now completely and utterly decimated by whatever Mandy did after being eaten. With an annoyed sigh, he mentally used his connection with Mimi's Red to tell her to abort her snatch-and-grab mission. No sense to annoy Mandy when he had no idea what she could do.

A slow, twisted smirk crept on his face as he looked at the half-nergalized Grim Junior. While Minnie couldn't control the Nergal anymore...it was possible, perhaps even probable, that Junior, possessing the Eye of Nergal, might have some ability to potentially control his mother.

Now THAT had an appealing thought to it…after all, what better fate for the Bitch Queen than to be reduced to an attack-bitch on a leash to the new High-King of the entire Underworld? And, if that theory turned out to be true, all he would have to do was twist the heart and soul of one Little Boy Death.

"Still, best to watch how this plays out a bit first before making any...hasty moves," He mused as he resigned himself to, once again, observing the Prince, "Besides, this might be entertaining..."

**End of Chapter**

Yes, people, I HAD to give Mandy the powers of a Demon-Reaper. And, come on, we all remember that Brain-Meteor music-episode where an alien ate her brain and was taken over by her as a result. If she could do that, she can probably do something like what I did here.

So, Junior and Mandy are BOTH Demon-Reapers. Who/if one has a majority of the power is unknown currently. HIM has decided to NOT steal Minnie's soul because A. He has no idea how much power andcontrol Mandy has at the moment and B. Minnie's soul is mostly useless to him in regard to the nergal and is therefore not worth the gamble.

Well, I hope oyu all enjoyed this piece. Had to get this out there or it would NEVER leave me alone. Anyway, onto the Questions!

QTP: How much of Junior's powers did Mandy get? What kind, if any, connection do they now have? How will the Grim Clan get their Princess back? How is this turn of events going to effect Junior, Mandy, and the rest of the Underworld? What will Mandy do with her new found Demon-Reaper powers? And how the hell is Minnie going to react to her mother killing her nergal and becoming a Demon-Reaper?


End file.
